Walking Beside the Dead
by You'reKiddingRight
Summary: I never understood how or even why it was me, why I was so special. Why I had to be so different. All I knew was that they had the answers, they knew what happened. They knew why I walked with the Dead. Not really concentrating on the Walking Dead Characters, but they will be added in at some point. OFC Review.
1. Chapter 1

Well here we go, I just got some inspiration for this story and decided I should write it before I loose the idea. I have been reading and watching far too much zombie related things.

So yeah I decided to make up my own wee story, and what not. It's sort of connected to the Walking Dead since it's near the same place and some of the characters may be in this. I do not know yet. But either way, yeah welcome to my story. Enjoy and review! :')

Walking beside the Dead

The angels no longer see us, and God can no longer help us. Just prepare to walk hand in hand with the dead.

**I thought I told him not to point that thing at me**

The room was dark, apart from the splinter of light that escaped past the long draping curtains that cascaded down to the floor. My head was spinning as I stumbled out of bed. The events of last night flashed before my eyes as painful and embarrassing reminders, drinking two nights in a row never did seem like a smart thing. I trudged towards my full length mirror opposite my bed and gazed at my reflection. My shirt seemed to have disappeared, and my pants where barely on I must have been too intoxicated to even get to bed quick enough. I looked at my face and noticed a slight slice just below my right eye, nothing unusual there I probably did it too myself in my sleep never could stay still for long. My auburn mainly red hair was still up in the messy bun I had it in last night, although saying messy was a slight understatement considering the lack of containment of the said messiness. I turned round abruptly as I heard my door slowly opening, wow was that a bad move my sight blurred in and out of focus and my head started pounding just bit more.

"Hell, I ain't going to drink for a while..." Even my voice seemed strained, how long have I been out for one night couldn't have made me this bad. I looked up and saw my dad standing at the door leaning against the frame; he seemed to be nodding disapprovingly however the noise coming from his throat sounded like laughter so I guess he wasn't that mad about it.

"When did my little girl grow up?" I let out a strained laugh; I never was a little girl even at the age of five I was acting like a twenty year old always taking care of my reckless yet amazing mother. My dad always was the more attentive parent he taught me everything I knew, how to fight, how to work and how to live in this hell hole we had to call home. Some weird bungalow in the forest basically secluded from the rest of the town. Perfect if I was like my brother who loved the woods, not so much if you are me and like to go out for a laugh and a drink. "Anyway, we got a bit worried about you. You've been out for at least three days, we thought you had caught that illness going round had you locked in here..." Illness that must've been what Pete had. Hell he must be worse than me then, "That was until we heard you moving and then grumbling and what not. Oh and it seems that Pete got a case of it he left after the night out, you might want to check in with him. You know see how he is doing." I smiled at my dad as he nodded and moved back along the hallway, guess poor Pete has been worse off than me. Although I have no idea why I was stuck in bed that long, I didn't even drink that much guess that old guy actually did spike my drink.  
I slowly made my way over to my wardrobe and flung open the doors, I didn't really need to dress fancy all considering it was only Pete I was going to see and well I don't really need to look all pretty to see him, he's like a brother to me. I quickly grabbed a pair of white ripped jeans and a black tank top; I could already tell it was far too warm outside after all we are in the forest in Georgia, close to Adam's Park, we stayed away from the other neighbours... most of them were annoying anyway. I decided to not take a jacket with me considering I would more than likely die of heat the closer I got to the town... wait where is Pete anyway. I looked over my room in search of my phone only to be confronted with a tidy room; I have not tidied my room in so long it feels like it is new. I jolted over to the desk beside the window and opened the first drawer, there lay my baby blackberry. I flipped open the contacts and scrolled down until I found Pete. The noise of the dial tone at least told me that his phone was on.

"Hey... short ass..." The sound of Pete's strained and slightly in pain voice erupted through my phone speaker, he really did not sound well.

"Hey Patty cake heard you weren't feeling too good, tell me where you are staying, I'm coming up to visit..."

"No, Ashley I don't... want you to come up here and get... this..."

"Pete you really think that you saying no will stop me? Come on I'll wear I protective mask if that helps?" I laughed when I heard him muffle a slight chuckle, and then there was some slight hesitation and heavy breathing I guess he was considering his options. "Pete?"

"Okay... ugh but just you okay? I'm up at that fancy hospital... you know the one they opened a few years back?" I remembered how we used to make fun of all the snobby people who went to it just because they had the cold, so for Pete to be up there he must have caught something serious.

"Yeah course I remember, I'll see you soon bud okay?"

"Sure sure see you soon Ash." And with that he hung up, I looked round my room and then made my way out the door and down the corridor. Seriously something must be up if Pete is in that hospital... hell even if Pete was ill. I haven't seen him sick since Primary school. I made my way into the kitchen to find my dad sitting with a cup of tea and my mum reading a book, they were an odd couple that didn't really show much affection but you always knew it was there.

"Hey, I'm going to go see Pete for a bit I won't be long okay... where's Nate?" Both my parents' heads snapped up and they smiled at me, they seemed to be happy that I was back to my usual annoying and independent self.

"That's okay, and he just went into town a bit with his friends most of them have come down with the cold as well." I laughed at the fact that my seven year old brother was allowed to just dander out into town by himself when I wasn't even allowed to when I was eleven, even now when I am twenty I have to explain where I am going. "Oh wait would you mind picking him up in a few, he just text me saying that Luke isn't feeling too good either." What the heck is going on out there?

"Yeah sure, I'll go see Pete first and then get Nate at Luke's house... tell him he best be ready or I'll boot him." I then grabbed my cars keys of the hook and made my way out the front door, the light assaulted me instantly and the heat was somewhat scorching my skin, but not too much. I jumped towards my beautiful baby truck it wasn't much just a black Ford Ranger pick-up truck, but I loved it like it was any of those silly race cars. I started the engine and put it into gear, and then I was off along the lane into a scorching oven that would more than likely heat this car up like a sauna. I kept my eyes on the road at all times normally when I was driving, but doing it now seemed like asking a dog to speak. The things that seemed to just spring up here and there kept catching me by surprise. Cars abandoned at the side of the road, things flung out of doors and then people just sitting down at the side of the road. And occasionally a drunken guy staggering along or lying face down on the pavement, it was an episode of how clean is your house and Cops on duty all in one. The weirdest thing I saw was a police car left in the middle of the road with a creep in the back banging his head against the glass trying to get out, no way was I stopping to help him. Last time I tried that I ended up in a prison cell for an entire night, for obstructing some nonsense about police action or whatever.  
I could see the hospital just a few turns ahead; however the closer I got the less I actually wanted to be there. Police cars lined the entrance, and the army seemed to even have their own little corner of the hospital parking lot, seriously is this some stupid pandemic or what? As I drew closer I noticed one of the policemen moving out from the others to slow my car down, as I hit the brakes I couldn't help but notice the look in the other's eyes, seriously since when did cops look scared out of their minds?

"Alright Sid, what's going on up here?" I turned to look at Sid as he leaned on the side of the door, I had pulled the window all the way down so as he could stick his head through slightly, the look on his face matched the look on the others, which made the scene in front of me that much more frightening.

"Well if it ain't little Ashley Thornrose, we don't know much yet just that some people have got a bad case of some sort of flu, and them oh so important military officers up there aren't saying much either..." I looked back up to the place that seemed to be swarming with men in black body suits and carrying feisty looking guns. They looked like scuttling little ants swarming around their nest. "Why you up here anyway, heard you were sick too?" He seemed to have backed up a bit now and was looking me over dejectedly as though I would cough on him at any moment.

"Nah just got a bit too happy with the festive fever and had too much to drink, I'm here to see Pete actually he apparently got himself admitted here..."

"Ah yeah, he's here not looking too good though you sure you want to go on in?" I smiled up at Sid, he was a good friend of mine since I did give his son swimming lessons and also was a baby sitter now and again, and he was like a second dad as it were.

"Yeah he hasn't had anyone else up to see him yet so I guessed he'd need to company, anyway tell Jamie I'll see him this Thursday if you and Sally still plan on going out." I turned back to the steering wheel and looked at the other officers as they now seemed to have relaxed a bit seeing that it was me, also the fact that I knew most of them anyway.

"Well do Ash, tell Pete I'm thinking bout him will you, though he'll probably make some joke about it, knowing Pete." I laughed and nodded as Sid raised his hand telling the other to let me through, I beeped my horn as I drove past. As I got closer to the Hospital I turned into the closest parking space I could find away from the military nest, as soon as I parked I turned off the car and hopped out, after making sure it was locked up tight I turned and faced the entrance, only to be confronted by a bulky black chest with the words 'FBI' slapped across it in white. I let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at the man who was standing in my way.

"Can I help you, or do you plan on just standing in my way?" Once I looked up I was met with cold grey eyes that seemed like they could do with some sleep, the man looked like he was about to keel over and snore at any minute. He looked to be around in his forties and as though he still had a kick in his step, perhaps bad mouthing him wouldn't be the best thing to do. "I need to get in, please let me by."

"You infected or are you just visiting?" Why are am I being categorised already, is that not for the actual doctors to do not some stick in the mud military poof.

"I'm visiting do I need to write..."

"Follow me." I watched dumbstruck as the man turned his back on me and started walking towards the double doors of the hospital, my body finally moved into action as I started following this Captain Grumpy into the hospital. We soon reached the front desk and I was greeted with a warm smile from Catherine a close friend of my mum, I practically knew everyone around here since it was such a small town and I was down nearly every day. "Who are you h-?"

"Hey Cat, um you know where Pete is... he apparently came here?" I smiled at Cat as she laughed at my bluntness towards Cpt. Grumpy; Cat was always the nice one at the hospital while the others normally just looked down at me when I got caught in fights. They always said that I should be more mature since I was twenty years of age, none of them seemed to care about the fact that I didn't tend to get into the fight unless my friend was being hurt first. I wasn't an easily aggravated person but if my friend is in trouble or some kid was about to get mugged then I am obviously going to step in.

"Hello Ashley, yeah he's in room 12A just down the hall a bit... what am I saying you know your way around." I nodded at her and started walking down towards the doors until a bulky figure walked in front of me and slammed through the doors first, I grunted in aggravation as I carried on walking behind him. I finally overtook him though as his lack of knowledge around the hospital became evident, I soon found the room Pete was in and peeked through the window in the door. My eyes almost dropped out of their sockets, my body reacted instantly and I jumped through the door. Pete was lying in a standard hospital gown with a large bandage covering his upper chest and it looked like his right arm was handcuffed to the bed, I moved over to him and could see that the state of the bed and bandage was nowhere near to appropriate. I moved over to Pete and began unravelling the bandage on his chest, while Pete simply moaned in protest.

"What the hell you think you are doing!?" I stopped abruptly and glared at mister silent and patronising, my mouth slammed open when I noticed just how he was positioned. His gun was pointed directly at Pete and his finger was on the trigger, I growled in my throat and stared pointedly at him. "I said what-"

"I fucking heard what you said, but if you do not get that gun away I will ram it so far down your throat you won't know what hit you," His face changed from aggravated to shocked in a second flat and his gun lowered, a lot slower than I would have liked. "Now I am changing the bandage on him and the gown since he has been bleeding and no one seems to have given him the time of day, so if you wouldn't mind standing outside." I ushered for him to leave, which he seemed instantly reluctant to do although after some heavy brooding he left only to stand outside the door. I moved over to the drawer at the side of the room and found some new bandages along with some pyjama bottoms.

I moved over to the bed and looked over the damage done; it looked like someone had taken a nasty swing at him with their nails they had gotten pretty deep as well. I went over to the tap and filled a cup full of water and then lifted the towel beside the sink and walked over to Pete who had now seemed to have stirred a bit. "Hey Pete, looks like someone got you good huh?" I laughed as I continued to clean the wound on his chest, but something wasn't right. His chest wasn't moving. I looked back up to his face, he was moving and shaking... but why wasn't he breathing? "Pete a-"Suddenly his hand clamped down on my wrist and his eyes snapped open, I stared horrified as I looked into pale... white eyes. It looked like he was sleeping and his eyes had gone to the back of his head, but he was moving and was getting dangerously close to my arm, I yanked my arm away from his grasp and backed away to the wall. "Pete what's wrong with you?" The only response I got was a gurgled groan and then more violent shaking, I watched as the man I had called brother struggled against the handcuff on his arm until his hand had been torn of completely. My breathing seemed to have stopped and I stood paralysed as I watch Pete leap up on the bed and then jump towards where I was standing, my body yet again acted on its own and jumped to the side and into a cabinet.

This entire time I hadn't cried out. It was as though my voice had left me to deal with this on my own; I hadn't a clue as to what was going on or what had just happened all I knew at that moment was that this thing was no longer Pete. I had just watched it tear its hand of and act like it was nothing, Pete cried even when he got a paper cut. The thing now noticed that I had moved and made its way towards me slowly and cautiously, I looked around to find something to defend myself with and found nothing but a stupid glass vase.  
I grabbed it and held it closely to my chest as though it was metal armour and would prevent the thing from getting any closer to me, although it didn't even take notice of my new weapon as it leapt at me yet again. I lifted the vase and smashed it down on its head, it stumbled back slightly and seemed to stumble but only for a moment and then it was on attack yet again. I was flung back and landed on my back while pushing with all my might to keep this thing from getting any closer to me. When I looked up I found dead eyes staring right back at me... it looked as though it was trying to bite me? I knew that my muscles wouldn't be able to keep this up forever; I looked up and pushed with all my might until the thing was pushed back a bit. I flipped us both over until I was on top of it and had it trapped, I looked around quickly to find any sort of weapon, and came up with a trainers sitting beside me. I clawed onto it quickly and slammed it down onto the things head with all the strength I had in me, I felt the thing beneath me falter for a moment but that wasn't good enough. I hit it again and again and again. I didn't stop until I felt nothing underneath me; I didn't stop until I knew it was dead.

My body went limp and I collapsed to side and pushed myself against the wall, my emotions seemed to have left me as I looked at the body of my best friend and almost brother. I felt sick to my stomach, Pete's face was no longer even recognisable, nothing of Pete was left, and when I looked into its eyes I knew he was dead. But I had finished him of. How could this have happened, it couldn't be the cold could it? How could something like that make people go like that? I mean he wasn't even breathing, will everyone go like this?  
It hit me suddenly, "Oh my god, Nate." I stood up instantly and ran towards the door, only to find it unguarded by Cpt. Grumpy I looked round the hallway and found it empty. I stepped out and stopped when I saw a long trail of blood going along the ground, unwillingly I followed it. I came to a stop when I turned the corner and found Cpt. Grumpy standing in front of a person lying on the ground with only half a body. I couldn't stop myself when I felt myself gag, instantly Grumpy looked up and pointed his gun at me. I felt sick to my stomach and then I felt angry, I thought I told him not to point that thing at me.


	2. Chapter 2

And the second part, I alreay had this done. The next part may be a while, what with me starting my A-Levels and what not. Anyway i hope you enjoy reading this. Please review and help me out with what you want next.

**I would have Laughed**

"You best say something now, or I swear to god I will take pleasure in shooting you..."

"You point that thing at me again and I will break you." I looked at him with as much strength I could muster up after what had just happened, he seemed to relax a bit but still kept his gun aimed at my head. "Did I not just say-"

"You bit?" What the hell did he just ask me, was I bit? Seriously this is not some time to be joking around.

"Am I bit does it look like I got bit, this ain't some zombie movie you know!" I moved towards him, only to meet the end of his rifle being slammed directly at my head.

"In case you haven't noticed but it looks like we are in the middle of one darling, and yeah you do look like you've been bit in case you haven't looked at yourself." I looked down at my clothes and felt myself gag yet again, my once white jeans were now a sickly deep red, and my top was stuck to my stomach. I could only imagine what my face looked like. "If you're not what the hell happen to you?"

"No, I'm not bit." I looked down at the ground and felt sick once again as the image of Pete's body entered my mind yet again, I tried to push it back but this time it seemed as though my emotions finally came back. My eyes blurred over and I felt hot fresh tears cascade down my face. I smeared them away instantly, I wouldn't break down now. Not when Nate is still in danger. "I had to kill him."

"Glad you know you had to, you get him in the head yeah?" I couldn't bring myself to say it, so I simply nodded and kept my gaze down. "Good, least you know what to do... here," I looked up and saw what looked like a large Ulak blade being shoved towards me. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze; he seemed to have understood my hesitation. "What'd you kill him with?" My face fell and I gave him a blank look, withholding my emotions completely and hoping I wouldn't falter.

"One of his trainers..." I stared at him as he seemed to look at me disbelievingly, he clutched onto his rifle more as though he doubted me...

"You sure he's-"

"He didn't have a face by the end of it, so I'm sure." I kept my voice straight to the point, without any hesitation. I needed to stay focused.

"Okay, well take this it'll be a lot easier than using a shoe, come on we got to go there's more here and there should be a safe camp for you to-"

"No, I'll make my own way I need to get my brother." I stopped moving and moved back towards the entrance, until I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder; I looked back at Captain and stared at him blankly.

"You sure you want to do that?" I nodded my head, not wanting to waste any more time than I have. "Okay then when you get him... if you do make your way through the woods and you should find some cabin there it leads to a bunker it should be safe... here take this it only has twelve bullets so don't waste them. Shoot for the head and make sure you stay alive." He handed me the pistol and was about to leave when he stopped and nodded at me one last time.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" He stopped and looked at me, and laughed.

"I guess names will be important nowadays huh? I'm Sergeant Paul Lyles nice to meet you Ashley." With that he disappeared and headed to the back doors, where I presumed his transport would be. I moved slowly and silently to the front entrance, it seemed silent enough. I moved quickly towards the exit and pushed the door open, the light assaulted my eyes but the sound was much worse. The noise of screaming and gun fire echoed throughout the open space, I saw fire blazing from the small town ahead of me and the line of police men seemed to have disappeared leaving behind only a few, who seemed to be struggling against a large group of Soulless. I moved out of the door and into the sun, the sound of glass breaking behind me only made me run faster to my car, I pressed the button on my car keys and unlocked the car doors. I flung open the door and hoped in, when I looked back I saw Cat. Well what was cat she had been practically mauled, her face was torn and her leg seemed to be broken. I ignored the stinging feeling I got in my chest as I reversed out of the parking lot and slammed down onto the accelerator, I skimmed past the now dead police men and punched it down the lane. The town was in ruins. Flames enveloped nearly all the cars on the road, buildings were destroyed as the windows lay in shattered pieces on the ground and the doors laid hanging open. The people I called friends and neighbours were running or fighting to survive, or some were already gone.  
I swerved past the cars like they were just bumps in the road, only a bit longer until Luke's house. I snatched my phone from the seat beside me and dialled Nate's number, I prayed to God he answered...  
"Sis, where are you... you said you would be here soon I've been waiting for ages!" I let out a deep breath; he was safe... and seemed completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Nate you're okay? Is Luke okay, where are his parents?" I tried desperately to seem calm, but I knew it was futile my brother knew me too well by now and knew that I would never call him let alone ask questions unless something bad was happening.

"I'm fine, and Luke's not looking so good he was acting a bit crazy... I think he bit his mum when she was trying to calm him down. He is locked in his room I'm with his mum, she said hello-"

"Is she okay? Nate I want you to stay away from Luke okay... have-have you been bit?" I heard a muffled laugh from the other end of the receiver, I was glad that he was laughing but that could mean either of two things.

"No I wasn't bit silly, why do I have to stay away from him... wait he's coming downstairs now I think. His mum went to- Hey wait Luke what are you doing... LUKE-"The line went dead, my heart was in my throat and I felt like I was about to faint. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator much harder than I shoulder have, the truck leapt forward and brushed past the tree's near Luke's house, I could see the house just I bit ahead of me now. I punched down on the brake and stopped the car completely; the house looked quiet and empty. I had hoped that Nate would have been outside so I didn't have to venture inside, I guess luck isn't on isn't on my side today. I jumped out of the car without locking it and instantly pulled the pistol out of my waistband along with the Ulak that I hadn't let go of. I slowly made my way to the front door of the house; I stopped my movements and held my breath as I opened the door slowly.  
The house fell into what would have been comforting silence but now only held my fears just that bit closer. I stepped inside and silently made my way towards the living room, the room looked like a tip. Blood was smeared across the floor and on the sofa which had the pillow and backing thrown on the ground, I moved further in and saw Nate's mobile lying on the ground. I rushed towards it and looked around for any sign of where he went. My eyes met those of Luke's mother's dead and lifeless ones. She stood silently watching me as though I was some sort of threat, when it was the other way round. I didn't move I barely even breathed; it was though a predator was watching its prey which wasn't exactly comforting for me since I've watched those nature shows. The prey doesn't come out victorious. I clutched onto my blade just a bit tighter and that seemed to be the only movement the Soulless needed, as it hurled itself across the sofa at me with amazing force I was flung backwards and my head hit the edge of the fire place. I looked up just in time to catch the things face before it took a nice chomp on my stomach. I quickly twisted its neck and pushed it off me, although that didn't seem to stop it, it tried lunging at me yet again. I lifted the Ulak from where it had landed and drove it into the things head until it fell limp in my arms. I set the body down on the ground as silently as I could, even though by now I knew that the other Soulless would have heard the commotion by now.  
Unless... a slight scraping from upstairs drew my attention away from my somewhat morbid thoughts. I looked to the stairs and slowly but surely made my way up them, each step seeming to make more noise than the last. When I reach the final step I could see the shell of what was Luke's body scraping against the bathroom door, it didn't seem to have noticed me yet. I crept up behind it slowly and without much noise thankfully. I lifted my blade and plunged it into the things head, until it collapsed to the ground dead. I wiped the blood of the blade onto my jeans and looked at the door, why was it scraping this door? I tried to turn the handle and open the door but I seemed to have been locked.

"Nate?" I whispered into the room, praying and begging that it was him and not just my mind making up worthless hope. The sound of the door unlocking and the being slammed open, confirmed that my hopes were right. Nate flung himself at me and hugged my waist and tightly as he could, I could tell that he was crying. "It's okay I'm here, you're okay shush..." I stopped my soothing and looked down at my brother, he was trembling and... He was covered in blood. I felt my hope and joy suddenly drain from me. "Nate did he bite you? Are you bit?"

"No sissy, I'm fine he just tackled me I thought he was playing... but then his mummy came down and she tried to bite me when I pushed Luke off... I ran here and hid are-are they-"

"Don't worry about them, as long as you are okay... come on we should get home and get mum and dad shouldn't we?" I smiled at him and kept his gaze on me as I picked him up onto my back and carried him down the stairs making sure that his head was down the entire time. The less he knew now the better. I opened his side of the door and set him inside making sure that he was strapped up securely, once I was inside I looked across at my brother. His face seemed content and as though he wasn't a part of what was happening around him, I had always admired how he could do that even when it was a fight between me and our dad he always seemed to zone out. "Hey use my phone and call mum or dad, see what they are doing... put it on speaker." I reversed down the Fletcher's lane and into the main road once again, I could see my brother hold the phone up to his ear and wait his face was still as blank as before. The noise of the dialling tone entered the car and with both sat silent waiting.

"Ashley sweetie where are you!?" My heart seemed to have kick started again at the sound of our mother's voice; I smiled at Nate who looked genuinely relieved.

"Hey mum I'm coming back now; Nate's here with me are you and dad okay?" I stopped looking at Nate and focused on the road ahead I could instantly see a whole swarm of those things in the middle of the street luckily enough there was some room to get by them."Nate head down." He instantly did what he was told and I tried my best to swerve past the Soulless without looking at their faces, seeing them would have made me break knowing that just moments ago all those things had been like friends and family to me.

"Yes we are fine but some people are trying to break in, they won't leave your father is trying to board up the doors and windows but they are starting to get through... I don't want you coming here Ashley you hear me?" I slammed my foot down on the accelerator just a bit more and skimmed past the trees to our lane, she knows never to tell me not to do something.

"How many are there?" I could hear the crashes in the background and my father's desperate plea for them to leave, I went numb and in a somewhat auto pilot mode. I lost Pete I would not lose my family along with it.

"There's three but they are getting through Ashley stay-"

"You tell me to stay away again and you know I will not," I stopped the car and looked at the scene in front of me, three of those things and somehow found their way up here and were already getting through the windows. I looked at Nate again and smiled down at him he hadn't even lifted his head once. "Nate I want you to stay here lock the doors and get in the back, if something gets close to the car or tries to get in just yell or make a loud noise I will be out to get in you a second flat, you got it?" I saw him nod his head and scramble into the back seat; I jumped out of the car and locked it instantly. I looked up to find that at least two of the Soulless had yet to gain entrance into the house, but one was just enough to cause major damage. "Hey, you ugly pieces of meat look over here!" I whistled just loud enough to cause the both to stare at me, I lifted my gun and aimed it directly at the closest ones head I was for once thankful for my father's somewhat military course in gun control and so on. I fired it and it went straight through the first ones head, I remembered what Paul had told me so I put my gun back into my waistband. I watched as the Shell came closer and closer to me, just when it was about to lunge at me I sidestepped and moved out of the way only to quickly twist round and slam the blade into its head. The sound of the blade penetrating its head confirmed that I had made the hit.

"RUTH!" My head snapped up and my legs started sprinting towards the house, I leapt over the destroyed barricade and skidded into the hallway. Blood was everywhere over all our pictures and on the floor; I looked into the living room and found the same sort of scene that was in the Fletcher's house. I looked around the entire room and then I moved towards the kitchen. On the floor was my mother covered in blood and staring up at the ceiling with cold dead eyes, my heart seemed to have shattered and I felt my legs give way but I stayed upright I still had my father to find. I closed my mother's eyes and walked down the hall to the rooms.

"Dad where are you?" I waited for any sign of movement and the sound of groans and growls echoed through my head, I sprinted towards the noise and found it coming from my brother's room. I kicked open the door to find my dad on the floor struggling to keep a rather disfigured shell at bay, either seeing my father in danger or the fact that this thing had already killed my mother seemed to have sparked the adrenaline in my body. I lunged at the shell and tackled it of my father whilst slamming the blade into its chest, I pinned it to the floor and plunged the blade repeatedly into its head over and over again. I stopped and finally noticed just how much of a mess I had made, my entire body was covered in blood and the ground surrounding wasn't much better.

"Ashley?" I looked up and found my father standing staring at me, I stumbled up into a standing position and just stared at my dad. I had saved him and he was okay but I didn't save my mother, I could feel my eyes cloud over with tears again and my body started trembling everything came tumbling down on me and it felt as though my legs were no longer there. I fell to the floor and the tears didn't seem to stop, I sobbed uncontrollably not once making a sound. I felt my dad place a hand on my shoulder, "Sweetheart you saved my life thank you, it was my fault that your mother didn't make it don't blame yourself... but honey have you been bit?" I looked up at my dad, how did he know about how this thing spread? I shook my head and looked up at him confused. "Remember how I used to work for the government but I left because of a disagreement?" I nodded at him and waited for him to continue, but something behind him caught my eye I looked up and saw my mother's white dead eyes looking down at us, my father twirled round and shoved me out of the way just before she lunged at him and took a chunk out of his arm. I felt dead yet again, I had failed both of my parents I couldn't even save my father when I had looked directly at the Shell and could have stopped him from being this beast's early lunch. I clawed onto my knife and lunged at the thing, my heart in my throat as my father shoved it away and it snapped its attention around to me. I slammed my body into the Shell sending it flying backwards making its head smack against the side of the set of drawers in the room. I was about to plunge my knife into its head only then did I realise the thing was dead. I jumped up from my position and ran over to my father who was clutching his arm desperately attempting to stop the blood flow. I looked around frantically and found one of my brother's tops; I pulled it towards me and wrapped it around my fathers' arm. "Ashley, it's too late we both know that," I stared down at my father disbelievingly, if I was in his position I knew for a fact that he would not stop until I was up and walking around again. "Come here I need to talk to you, I really hope you wont hate me for what I am about to-" A rapture of coughs trembled through his body as his body quaked and jerked involuntarily around, I held him closer and pulled the top closer to his wound. "Ashley remember when you were younger and we had to keep taking you to hospital for check ups? You had cancer, or some form of it we thought we were going to lose you." I could sense the haste in my father's words, he wasn't going to last much longer. "At that point I was working for the government on a new strain of a virus, it was to be used to enhance our soldiers in battle although the side effects weren't that promising-" Another set of coughs shook my father's body, I held him closer and waited for him to continue. There wasn't much else I could do. " We worked forever on a new strain but it failed each time, then I brought a sample home. Your mother and I were desperate, the doctors had said you wouldn't make it longer than a month... I injected the serum directly into your blood, your nervous system and your brain." I froze, was I infected as well... why haven't I changed then? "The relief when the serum actually worked was unbelievable, the cancer disappeared instantly and you were the healthiest four year old any doctor had seen, there was one problem though the government found out the success and attempted to get the serum from me. We got away but some of my research was taken, they made a brand new batch and... well it must have gotten out-"

"What are you saying, am I one of those things?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was infected and would turn into a blood crazy monster at any moment. I could kill Nate if I was near him... why didn't they warn me?

"Your blood is different, and so was the serum the other scientist didn't know that I had added an ingredient-" He stopped and took a huge intake of air, his pulse was slowing and his breathing was getting ragged his time was slowly fading. "I added animal DNA, it somehow bonded with your DNA making it stronger and able to withstand the infection and side effects- Ashley please be careful, I don't know if you are immune to the bites, all I know is that your blood somehow accepted the serum... just take care of your brother... you need to see this through..."

"Dad, come on dad stop this-" My father's eyes closed and I was left with the lifeless body of the one man who I loved more than anything, I could feel myself breaking inside until the last piece was nothing but dust. I pulled away from the body and moved towards the drawers, my body was so weak and empty I needed support to pull myself up. I turned around and looked at the lifeless shell which was soon to reanimate itself, the body- no thing that would try and kill me was not my father. I pulled my blade from my pocket, all I had to do was picture that good times, the happy times. I plunged the blade into my father's head. I stood there staring at window with the blade in my hand, I couldn't move if I moved then it seemed like everything would be waiting for me it would hit me in the face. It would all be real again.  
An ear piercing whistle echoed through my entire body, I snapped my body round and lunged towards the stairs. Nate was out there, he made that noise I would not lose him... not now not ever.

"Nate!?" I bounded through the door and leapt down the porch stairs, my heart stopped and I froze. At least four men surrounded my car, I could see Nate in the back seat desperately clutching onto the nearest weapon he found. He starred at me in fear and relief, I did not take my eyes of the men. They were tall and well built only one of them looked like they would be easy to take on, the rest I think would be able to break me with one hand. I clutched onto the blade in my hand like it was my life support, my face was blank I hoped that I showed nothing that I looked indifferent.

"Hey are you okay-"

"What are you doing to my car?" I spoke so coldly I was surprised I wasn't frozen, the man seemed concerned and yet he had just been freaking my brother out moments ago.

"We just wanted to see if it was working, you know transport is hard to come by with what is going on, we needed to get to Atlanta maybe even Macon if we could, just somewhere to hold up." I moved closer to the men, my hand still gripped firmly on my blade.

"You can't take the car... there won't be enough room for all us." I was now on the right side of the car, the men had moved to the front and the left side. I watched as Nate moved towards me in the car, he looked petrified.

"What happened to you kid?" I looked at the one who I thought wouldn't be able to hold his own, I guess what they had in bronze he had in knowledge as he spoke calmly and softly to me. Unlike the others he didn't try and move closer to me.

"Same that happened to everyone else, hell-"

"Who'd you kill?" I looked towards one of the tall men who was almost right beside me, I moved a bit back and looked at him. He seemed like he knew what he was talking about, as though death wasn't such a surprise to him.

"My friend, My brother's friend and mother... my mother and father-"

"Jesus... you look like death girl, maybe you should let one of us guys take care of ye'." I spun round and looked at one of the men who had moved behind me, he was tanned and had black hair that was short but not to short. His words sounded simple enough but his eyes were proclaiming something else. I looked behind him and froze, rustling from the bushes around us pulled me away from the situation. I couldn't help but stiffen, several soulless crawl out of the woods and started towards us. I moved back and edged closer to the car, I was stopped abruptly and pulled backwards. My body hit the ground roughly and I felt the earth slowly fade. I pulled myself back and pushed up until I was sitting up, I looked up and saw the black haired man glaring down at me. "We can't let you leave with that car-"

"Get the fuck off me!" The sound of a man's strangled screams pulled the men away from me and they turned their attentions to the several soulless creatures approaching us, there was a lot more than I had thought. I pulled myself up onto my feet and moved towards the car, something slammed down on my shoulder and I was pulled back onto the ground. I put my arms up just in time before the soulless slammed itself down on top of me, I pushed with everything I had until the thing was of me, my blade was in its head before it even blinked.  
I pushed myself up yet again, and turned to face the car Nate was cradled in a ball in the back seat. I looked around and found only two of the men still fighting, there was only one soulless left and then it was dead. I moved towards the car and pulled open the door, Nate jumped out at me and flung his arms around my shoulders. I hugged him tightly.

"You okay champ?" I felt him nod into my shoulder, he was shaking badly he was petrified and I couldn't blame him.

"Hey you guys okay?" I looked up and found the smart guy and one of the other men, one with brown hair and pale skin. I smiled and pulled Nate closer to me, he held on tighter and whimpered slightly.

"Yeah we're okay, I guess you guys can get that ride now-"I set Nate down and smiled at him, then I moved towards the car.

"Ash!" I spun round and my heart stopped. One of the soulless had been hidden in the bushes and now had Nate in a sort of choke hold, as it's teeth closed in closer to my brother's neck adrenaline surged through my body and I charged at the beast, I landed a punch right in it's head. It's grip fell from my brother as he fell to the ground and crawled behind me, I moved towards the soulless and pulled out my blade. I was to late as it slammed into me, pain shot through my shoulder as I felt it's teeth clamp down onto my shoulder blade. I pulled my blade back and slammed the knife into it's skull, it's body went limp and so did the strength of it's clenched teeth. I felt sick, I felt weak and dead. Most of all I felt sorry, sorry that I had failed my father and my brother. I looked back up at the two men standing in front of me, they looked at me in fear and sorrow then I looked down at Nate, he was crying practically screaming but I couldn't even hear him. Everything was blurring together. I pulled myself up and looked towards the men. "What's your names?"

"My name is Taylor and this is Robert, are you-"

"I need you to do something for me, I need you to get into that car and leave just go as far away as you can... I need you to take Nate with you-"

"No Ash! I- I wont leave sissy!" I smiled and held him close to my hip, he was crying I could feel the sobs raking his body. It was for the best I was infected and I saw what happens to the infected.

"I need you to go with them, you need to leave me here," I turned back to Taylor and smiled, "Please look after him please... but I need one more favour." I gestured for him to follow me, Taylor walked beside me away from Nate and Robert. I could hear Nate's screams and protests as he was put in the back of the car, he would be safe so all in all I didn't care if he hated me. I stopped and looked towards Taylor, he seemed to already know what I wanted him to do.. his eyes showed understanding and pain. "Taylor, you look like a smart person so I wont undermine you and try and act like I should live and go with you guys... I want you to shoot me-"

"What... wait no I- I can't do that please something else-"

"I'll make it easy for you okay, all you need to do is pull the trigger." I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Please take care of Nate, he's all that is left of my family." I whispered into his ear, I pulled away and turned around. My body moved on it's own I could feel the virus eating away at my body, my self my everything. My vision was starting to cloud and my limbs felt weak, I knew that I wouldn't make it much longer and that this needed to be done. I stopped a few paces away from Taylor and waited, waited for the bullet and wait for it to end. If you had said to me that I would die like this, I would have laughed. I would never have gone out without a fight. Never. I guess this is what you call the easy way out... could this be called suicide since-  
Pain exploded through me as an ear piercing sound rippled through the trees, I fell and everything just faded.


	3. Chapter 3

Well it has been a while, i finally got the chance to update. I'm sure most of you guys have probably forgotten about this story. Hopefully you'll read it though.  
I own nothing about the my own OC's. Hope you enjoy guys. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.

Pain

It was cold. It was dark. Yet none of that bothered me, all I could feel was the pain. My shoulder was burning; I felt the burning sensation ripple down my arm. My head was the worse I felt as though I had been hit several times over the head. I breathed in and tried to calm the continuous burst of pain that circulated around my body, each time I tried to open my eyes it was as though someone was holding them shut, I didn't want to look around or even move. My body seemed to have shut down. I forced every ounce of energy I had into opening my eyes, it took all the effort I had not just to stop and stay there but something told me I needed to get up. It was slow at first, and then a small sliver of light pierced the dark. The sky, leaves, branches and trees emerged into one single burr I couldn't see clearly. I blinked several times trying to relieve myself of the blur. One blink, two blinks, three... I opened my eyes and stared ahead of me. The sky was dark, the trees branches only made it darker where I was lying. I slowly but surely pushed myself up, ignoring the searing pain soaring through my shoulder. Then it hit me. I should be dead, I was shot, and I shouldn't be breathing right now. I looked down at my shoulder and shuddered. My shoulder was covered in black crust, more than likely dirt and dried in blood but there was one thing that I couldn't see. A bite wound not even a wound.  
I pushed myself of the ground; I looked around and couldn't see anything. What happened to me, I tried to see my house and if I was close by. There was no house, no road, and no lights... Nothing. I checked to see what I had on me, my gun was gone but my blade was still in my jeans, or what used to be my jeans. I looked down at myself and found that my clothing practically lay in bits; my jeans had rips all over them and were covered in dirt. My top was torn and barely even covering me, I don't remember my clothes being this bad. It hit me all of a sudden; I didn't know where I was... so I wouldn't know where to look for Nate.

"Fuck!" I clutched onto my throat as it burned and screamed in agony, it was as though I hadn't spoke in years. I needed to find my brother, and the only way I was going to do that is if I find some weapons, clothes and supplies...If anything. I knew the bunker Paul had told me about would be a good place to start. A cabin, in the woods should be easy enough to find there aren't that many of them out there. I hope.

Legs burning, my head wasn't even able to stay up for longer than two minutes I was even surprised that I was still walking. Turns out there are quite a few cabins in the woods, most of which seem to have a few visitors in them. Not the nice type of visitors either. I felt sick, I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had last eaten or drank but due to the lack of energy and how sore my throat was I could tell that it had been a while. I stumbled lazily forward barely missing the cluster of trees that lay sprawled all over the forest, I couldn't for the life of me even concentrate my mind only wanted one thing to close in on itself and sleep.  
It was just a day after I had first woken up; I still had yet to find anything. Of course I had stumbled upon some shells and a few stray rabbits, but of course the lack of energy and hunting gear limited my options on taking them out or even getting something to eat. It seemed as though if I didn't take much notice of the walkers they didn't take much notice of me, well as long as I didn't make any noise.

The last shell I saw was a few hours ago, but it was quiet now, eerily quiet. The dead silence, the type you would hear in movies before something scary would happen. Me being the horror fan girl really was not helping me at this moment, normally I would be on high alert ready for anything that came at me. That would have been the case if my eyes weren't losing the battle to stay open, I could feel them lose all energy and suddenly I felt myself falling, the ground collided with my face but the pain was a welcome comfort before my body was submerged into the leaves and twigs. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be sleeping but it would do, for now at least. I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me, the sweet bliss of sleep and darkness embracing me in its arms. A twig snapping however was not part of that peaceful embrace. My eyes snapped open and I was on my feet instantly, fatigue and malnourishment was the least of my worries. I knew it had been far too silent, I knew something would destroy my peace. I gripped onto my blade that I still had in my jean waistband, if it wasn't a walker then there was no point wasting energy to pull the blade out, as it was I was still fighting the urge to collapse.

I zoned out from everything and just listened, I was a hunter, and I was used to listening to sounds of the forest. For once I was glad my dad took me to all those day trips and camping exercises, not so glad that they would have to be used for something like this. It was once again quiet, the deadly quiet. A sudden rustling of the leaves of the trees unnerved me for a moment, but I quickly turned back to the other surroundings. Then I heard it, the gurgled moans of the shells. I looked to the left slightly and saw about five making their way towards my spot, I moved back slowly. However not noticing the twig that lay only two steps behind me, the loud snap was like a dinner bell to the shells. Their horrible, ugly heads perked up and what should have been their lively eyes zoned in on me.

"Shit." As the first one started to charge towards me my body suddenly took off, not giving me a moment to catch my breath. The fight or flight reaction taking into effect as my body gathered all the adrenaline it could to create some distance between myself and the shells. I jumped, dodged and steered away from the trees and fallen logs; I took a glimpse behind me. My heart sped faster as I noticed that there was at least ten following me now, and they didn't seem like they were going to be stopping any time soon. As I spun back around I smacked hard into something strong and rigid. My head was spinning, the adrenaline started to dim down as my muscles started to relax. I looked around and found the source of my collision; a tall mutilated shell lay just a bit away from me. If my luck could get any worse I think it just did, as I looked at the shell and took in its mutilated body. Although it was missing half its face, I'm guessing that the body came from a very hefty body builder. The shells muscles seemed to flex as it slowly made its way towards me, I felt everything just leave me. My energy, my adrenaline and most of my will and hope to survive... it's pathetic I know to give up so easily but for once I just didn't have a way out of this.

I looked back towards the shell, which was now practically only an inch away from me. I could smell the scent of death and rotting flesh as it reached towards me; I looked up at the sky and waited. Waited until I would be up there, with my family, my mother, and father and...

"Nate..." An image of Nate screaming and crying begging me not to leave him splashed itself into my mind. I would not leave Nate; I would not abandon my brother. "I made a promise," Suddenly the head of the shell was right in front of my vision, its head was about to come into contact with my chest. "Get the fuck of me!" I screamed as loud as I could, all my anger and disgust at myself for nearly giving up driving me forward. I slammed my hands up towards the shells shoulders, with all the hate and anger I could muster up, I turned it towards the shell. Then it was gone, I watched as the shell was flung towards a tree at least a few feet away. I pounced up onto my feet on instinct and looked around, I watched as the other shells were now right beside me. However for some reason they had slowed down, they weren't running anymore. They had stopped.

I growled almost without meaning to, I felt as though I was no longer in control. My anger had taken over and all I could picture now was Nate, my brother, the only family I had left. I would not let something as worthless and meaningless as this stop me from finding him and keeping him safe. I would not kill my brother. The shell that I had slammed into the tree seemed to have gotten out of its frenzy. It slowly rose to its feet and charged; I grabbed my knife and twisted round slamming it into the shells head. It fell to the ground dead. Only problem was that my blade was still lodged in its head. A somewhat angry and gurgled moan splintered the silence; I twisted round and found two of the shells charging towards me. The first one made a grab for my arm, instantly I twisted it behind its back effectively tearing it of while pushing it into the other shell that was coming up towards me. While they stumbled I quickly took my chance and charged, effectively landing a kick to one of their heads. It flew off instantly. I grabbed the second shell and started pounding my fist into its face, over and over again.  
The next eight shells charged. Fear kicked in, I was surrounded. I felt trapped. One grabbed hold of my arm, I was too slow to react as I felt its teeth clamp down onto my arm. Adrenaline, fear and anger seemed to just become one and my will to survive fought to win. I grabbed hold of the shells held and pummelled it into the ground, while then standing on it. I ran and grabbed hold of my blade that dislodged itself from the shells head with a sickening sound, as soon as I twisted round I jumped towards one of the first shells I found impaling it with my blade. Two more charged at me, I quickly fly kicked its head and sent the shell to the ground I quickly planted my foot into its head while lodging my blade into the others head. As I turned to look at the other shells I noticed that the final four walkers had stopped moving. They had just stopped and were looking at me.

"Come on! Kill me! Come on!" My voice sounded unnatural even to me, but the adrenaline and will pulsing through my body was only making my sense and logic of the situation deteriorate more and more. Yet again they did nothing, I watched as the moved away slowly and backed away from me. The sound of something slicing through the air however stopped them in their tracks. I watched as two of the shells were impaled by what I could make out as bullets. This snapped the last two out of their daze; their attention was back on me. One was instantly impaled by another bullet while the other gripped onto me pushing me to the ground. I slammed my feet into the shells stomach pushing it as far away from me as I could, I jumped up and charged towards the shell which was now stumbling to get, I pushed myself behind it as it made yet another grab for me, as soon as I was behind the shell I swiped my blade to the side and slammed it into the things head. As I looked at the shell one last time, it seemed to turn to me and let out on final gurgled moan. As my eyes met the shells I felt as though it was thanking me, like it wanted to die. My head was spinning and I felt sick, my throat was burning as I looked down at the blade in my hand, covered in the blood of the shell, I wanted it... I wanted the blood. I looked down at my arm and froze, I had been bit. That much was clear what wasn't clear was what the hell my skin was doing. I watched as my skin seemed to somehow just stitch itself back together. I watched as the pieces just fell back into place. It was sickening to watch but I couldn't look away. I felt sick. "What the fuck am I?"

"Who are you?" I spun around and was met with a gun being pointed directly at my head, the one holding the gun didn't look much friendlier than the gun itself. I decided to stare at the gun instead making sure my face was slightly covered. "I said who the fuck are you?" I could tell that this guy was already an asshole. He looked like someone you would find in a dirty old shed in the woods hidden from all humanity, his clothes were covered in dirt and he looked horrible. At that moment I noticed that he was hurt, his side was bleeding a lot. He must have been bit; I could tell though that he wouldn't tell me even if I asked. "You better-"

"You might want to get that looked at." I said as calmly as I possibly could, I didn't have time for this; I needed to get a move on and find this bunker, maybe even find some place that had weapons or a bed... maybe even just soft grass. The thought of sleep suddenly made my head dizzy. I held my ground though, this guy still had his gun trained on me and although he didn't notice I still had my hand gripped tightly on my blade. One move and it would be plunged into his head.

"That's not of your concern; now tell me your goddamn name!" I moved away and started to move around him, I didn't have time. My legs felt numb and my head was practically lolling to the side now barely holding itself up. I needed to sleep. "I asked you a fucking question!" I turned to look at him one last time, however I sharp pain jolting through my shoulder almost had me reeling backwards. That asshole had shot me. I felt angry, annoyed, all mixed into one. I twisted round and looked him dead in the eyes; I glared at him. The shock that etched its way onto the man's face was confusing to say the least. I heard something drop behind me; I turned around and look at the now dead walker standing in front of me. He had shot through me!

"Who the fuck, do you think you fucking are!?" I sprinted towards him, catching him of guard as we both collided to the ground; my blade was at his throat in an instant. "I will not waste my time with scum like you, when my brother is in danger. Don't get in my way boy." I pressed my blade onto his neck just a bit more, ensuring that it left a mark. I was satisfied when I saw small trickles of blood fall from the cut. "Understand?" There was no reply; the man was just staring at me. Saying nothing just staring... he looked confused, not scared more curious.

"Who are you?" I froze, just for a moment but that seemed enough that one moment and I was slammed down onto the ground, my blade now at my own throat. I looked up at the man and stared into his eyes. He looked back at me, without confusion just with plain curiosity I didn't understand what the hell he was staring at. I wanted to go, but at that moment I noticed how comfortable the ground was. How much blood I had lost, my eyes started to close I felt weak and sick. After what had happened I was surprise I was sane. "Come on woman, answer me! Who are you!?"

"Ashley, Ashley fucking Thornrose... pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man above me seemed to relax a bit. Then I watched as he looked me over, his body tensed slightly again. His eyes met mine once again; the seriousness in them told me that any sarcastic answer to this next question would more than likely decide my fate.

"You been bit?" I choked back a laugh, this is the second time I've been asked that question each time I feel the need to quote some silly zombie movie I watched. Right now however the need to sleep and the need to find whether or not this guy was going to kill me stopped me from doing so.

"If you can't see a bite mark on me, then obviously not... please just let me sleep now." I looked up at the man, practically begging him with my eyes to let me sleep. However he didn't seem to take heed to what I had said, he just looked at me then slowly lifted himself up of me, releasing my blade from my throat while doing so. I pushed myself up onto my elbows, only to see him stare down expectedly at me.

"Well if you ain't bit I'm not gonna leave ya' out here to die, now am I?" I stared at him in disbelief; he moved away from me and then looked back. I pushed myself up of the ground slowly, moving towards him. I was running of nothing but the little fat energy I had left on me, it was little to nothing I would collapse soon. I needed help, and he seemed to be offering. "Come on woman, ain't gonna wait forever for ya'."

"What's your name?" He looked back at me, I felt as though he was fighting back the urge to give a snide remark, however I looked at him completely indifferently I wasn't going to give him anything other than my curiosity. He could tell me, or he couldn't.

"Jacob, Jacob fucking Hutch."


End file.
